netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Saeki
'Yuri Saeki the Onryō '''is an Yūrei character in Hallowteens as playable. Origins ' 'The youngest of the Saeki sisters; The Saeki sisters moved to England from Japan to study abroad but the problem was many people avoided the sisters due to their…problems. In Yuri’s case she was the most disturbing of the sisters. Antisocial, bitter and is always negative about anything that happens around her. This was all due to the fact growing up she was bullied many times when she was younger while in Japan by other kids because due to her being the youngest of the “Creepy Saeki Sisters” as they call them, they figured they bullied her to make her feel bad about being in the same family as them. At first at that age she didn’t believe her sisters (Yuki and Yumi) to be “creepy” but as she grew older she began to understand why others bullied her and what they meant about her two sisters turn out to be true. Both Yuki and Yumi have their own disturbances that make the crowed feel uncomfortable around them and would also avoid them and Yuri hated living this lifestyle of not being able to have friends because she was the youngest sister of them both. Yuki and Yumi however do not realize that their younger sister had such ill feelings towards them as Yuri couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had this inner rage that she couldn’t let out, she has it all bottled up inside, so throughout her life when she was around most people she puts on a mask of apathy. Speaking in an almost monotone voice, always sarcastic, bitter, insulting others…it all came from the inner anger she had built up inside but she hide it under a mask of a person who is apathetic about life. Around high school she took up Kenpo Classes. Explaining to her sisters she lied that she “wanted to be energetic for a change” as a reason for wanting to join but in reality she felt like she needed a way to take out her anger so swinging around a bamboo sword while practising or fighting is the best way for her too show off that inner anger. But despite getting into high school and with average grades she still was mocked by the school she went too. But she didn’t show her disgust, she pretended to be apathetic as always. Almost as if everything around her didn’t bother her one bit. But at home she would secretly try cutting herself but she is too sensitive to even go through with it. But during training or fighting with her bamboo sword she is clearly aggressive. However when her family finally took notice of her issues they decided to move to England to study instead. To start a new life for a while as past problems wouldn’t follow them along the way but Yuri didn’t see this as a good change of scenery. Instead she only saw it as a way of her family not solving their problems, instead they are just merely running from them. As an exchange student her bullying lessened but she was still avoided because of how she looked. Her pale skin, long black hair and apathetic attitude she was dubbed an “emo” by the class and she would get insulted buy the other popular girls just for her looks. So even going to England it felt like nothing has changed for Yuri so which meant more inner anger and hatred. But one day during her time in school she met a young man who took a liking to her. As usual she would try to be apathetic and insulting to make him go away but this young man was really insistent on getting to know her better. At the end of the day Yuri just brushed him off but in days that followed he was getting real close to her which lead her to give up on trying to put him away. She kept assuming the guy was taking pity on her as he would always compliment her and tells her he was never “disturbed” by her….but the more they hung out the more Yuri suddenly grew soft around him and eventually she found herself something she thought she could never get; a friend. Yuri after all those years made a friend, her sisters would tease her that she has a “boyfriend” but Yuri brushed them aside simply saying he is just a “friend” but the more Yuri hanged out with him the more she began to feel her inner anger and depression fading. There was still some anger in Yuri but she was easily putting that aside as she found herself going from a antisocial apathetic girl to a girl who loves to throw sarcastic remarks but in a joking away and not an insulting way. So for a while they hung out and then Halloween was coming to town, and around that time Yuri accepted the fact she had feelings for him but just like the anger she used to have; she had a hard time bringing it out. But suddenly he approached her and asked her to dress up in a costume of her choice and meet him in a secret spot in BlackHollow at a certain time. Yuri wasn’t keen on costumes so she decided to take the school girl uniform she used to wear and pass it off as a costume since obviously her school uniform isn’t part of British culture. She also took a fake sword with her, thinking she think her friend would find her cool of dressing up as a “Highschool Samurai Girl” of some sorts. So that night on Halloween she went to the secret location but the problem was she went over way too early as what she discovers broke her heart completely, she saw the boy she had a crush on with another woman, clearly more than just friends and he was wearing…some revealing clothing. To make thing worse the boy she loved turned out to be a façade. But of course he said she wouldn’t have ever seen this side of him if she came about at the right time instead of too early. He would have treated her like a boyfriend but since she saw his true face he changed drastically. What stood in his place wasn’t the kind boy she knew; instead it was a dirty perverted lying monster who dares claim himself to be a loving womanizer. Yuri feeling heartbroken and betrayed felt the inner anger that she thought she got rid of was beginning to rise again. In fact it didn’t just started to rise up, it was increasing rapidly. But of course she refused and slapped him and without warning he got a pocket knife and started cutting up her arms and legs which of course gave her so much pain, some cuts were so deep that blood that they leaked out more blood. The loss of blood and the pain of the cutting made her fell weak and she fell to the floor. As she lied there she began to think back about her life while also slowly bleeding to death. Her life in japan when everyone mocked and bullied her, her family being the reason why she has been treated like this, her life here in England and how everyone treated her like dirt still. And finally she has been played for a fool… Yuri thought she found happiness but it was all a scam…she feels like as if it was a curse to make sure she isn’t allowed to have a happy ending. He hated her life, she hated everyone who made her life like this. The people she knows, the boy that broke her heart, her family’s lifestyle being the reason she was outcasted and taunted…she hated them all and she blamed every single one for her suffering. No one gave her a chance, everyone was too shallow. She should have cursed them for her suffering, she should have had vengeance upon them. Those were her last thoughts as she was minutes away from dying but the boy she once loved with a disgusting idea in mind attempted to sexually assault her while she was done but in that moment the curse struck. Yuri then began to change, her wounds stopped bleeding, her bones began to crack as she suddenly moves around with her body bending in disturbing ways before standing all the way up. Her eyes were no longer full of life; instead they were full of no emotion other than hate and vengeance. Even her sword became the real thing. Yuri’s memories in her past life however were wiped out but she became an onryo; a spirit of vengeance. She saw her former friend and before he could react she slashes him with her sword before doing the same to the girl he was caught having an affair with leaving them for dead. Yuri then dragged herself outside, still carrying her bloody sword. She made it out in time to see Wiseman’s announcement on what he has done and what the new “rules” are to this town. Yuri understood but like her human counterpart; she was apathetic about it. The only thing she cared about was punishing everyone that got in her way. She had a driven revenge she must carry out her vengeance; all will be punished. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Onryō, i didn't try to copy any of Hisako's moves at all but i did try to make sure she moved like...she was REALLY pissed off. Like all her moves show that she is full of anger and hatred and all she wants to do is make others suffer around her. So don't mess with Yuri! Movelist Special Moves * '''Vengeful Fire: '''Yuri will slash her upwards after scrapping it across the ground to send out a wave of ghostly fire at the opponent. Light has her slash up once, Medium two and Heavy has her slash three times with the latter causing a hard knockdown. This move also hits off the ground. * '''Slashing Vengeance: '''Yuri will rush forward while blindly slashing her katana out multiple times before ending it a forward stab which causes a wall bounce. Pressing Light again during this move while on the ground instead has her suddenly lunge at her opponent and pins them to the floor and then viciously stabs them in the chest with her katana multiple times which ends in a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Spiteful Moon: '''Yuri will suddenly bend her body backwards while jumping forward while spinning to hit the opponent with her katana. Hits overhead, good against airborne enemies and it causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this attack has her suddenly go behind the opponent and leaps onto their back and stabs her sword into the opponent’s spine which does heavy damage and it causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Hate Crawl: '''Yuri will suddenly rush forward while crawling on the floor with body parts dislocated (arms and legs bending backwards, neck slightly cracked to the side etc.) which does multiple hits and hits off the ground. Also while she crawls like this she can dodge most projectiles. Pressing Heavy again during this attack has her suddenly go behind the opponent and leaps onto their back and stabs her sword into the opponent’s spine which does heavy damage and it causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Loathing Whip: '''Yuri will suddenly wave her hair out which suddenly extends out to whip the opponent far. Does decent damage and doing this move three times to the opponent will put them in a stun state. Pressing Light again during this move has her suddenly grab the opponent with her hair, lifts them up and then squeezes tightly to snap the opponents back before slamming them into the ground which causes a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Malice Strike: '''Yuri will suddenly sink into the floor below her and then comes up from underneath the opponent while rising upwards doing a slash attack with her katana which causes a launcher. Pressing Medium again during this attack has her slash horizontally afterwards which cause a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Hold A Grudge: '''Yuri will go into a parry stance, if the opponent physically attacks her while she is like this she’ll suddenly sink into the floor and then pops back out behind the opponent and then stabs her opponent in the back multiple times before doing one last stab which causes a hard knockdown. Terror Moves * '''Nevereding Revenge: '''Yuri will let out a shriek as she then rushes forward while slashing her katana out multiple times with the hits that can be increased via button mushing before slashing one last time to send them far. * '''Look of Fear: '''Yuri will rush at the opponent; if she connects she’ll stab the opponent in the chest and then looks deep into their eyes and her eyes glow red while giving off a terrifying look before kicking the opponent away. This stare struck fear into the opponent so for a small period of time all their controls have been mixed up. Nightmare Fuel * '''Never Forgets, Never Forgives: '''Yuri will rush at the opponent and then pins them to the floor. She’ll then viciously stab the opponent in the chest multiple times with her katana, piercing through the ribs and organs. She’ll then forces the opponent to stand up and hits the opponents back with the hilt of her sword, breaking the spine also forcing the opponent back onto the ground face first. She then stabs the opponent on the back of the head with her sword, piercing through the skull and out of the mouth. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Vengeful Spirit: '''Yuri will slash her katana at the opponent’s legs, completely severing them. The opponent then goes to full to the ground but Yuri then kicks them away to knock them far where they’ll land on their back. The opponent tries to crawl away as we then see from the opponents POV that Yuri suddenly gets down onto the floor with her body completely bent disturbingly and then crawls forward to the opponent at a fast paste while chanting “Kill…” many times. The opponent then screams as Yuri closes in on him and then she stabs her sword right into the opponents eyes and straight through the head killing them instantly. Although being dead she’ll continue to gut the opponent with her sword before fading to black. * '''Slow Painful Death: '''Yuri will take stab her katana right into the opponents crouch causing them to scream in pain as she then slowly drags the sword upwards through the opponents body, cutting them all the way making them scream in anguish until she pulls the sword out soon as she reaches the top of the head causing the opponent to but split into two and drop dead. Arcade ''Yuri Saeki/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Yuri walks in with her back disturbingly bent backwards while her arms dangle down lifelessly while saying “It’s your fault…everything is your fault….”Suddenly she snaps her arms back into place and then violently snaps her back forward where she leans forward slightly instead with her hair hanging down her face.. She then scrapes her katana across the ground a couple of times saying “Die…Die…DIE!” showing her hate filled eyes. Victory Pose Yuri slowley turns towards the camera and says “Kill…” then slowly walks towards the camera with her hair covering her face. “Kill…kill…” suddenly she raises her head up to show her face as she raises her katana up and shouts “KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLL!” before slashing at the camera. Cutting it in half. Fun Facts * As for backstory i decided to keep what Yuki and Yumi did to "ruin Yuri's life" (or as Yuri THINKS they have ruined her life) a secret, alll will be revealed with each bio about their family's "lifestyle" but damn poor girl, it makes me feel bad of giving characters such awful backstories but it builds character and Yuri here is an example of someone you don't want to piss off after all she has been through. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Yurei characters